Return of the Attack of the Deathly Playhouse
by xuzux
Summary: Harry's kids are kidnapped by voldermort and others, including spiderman and cartman so its up to him, pee-wee herman and others to get the kids back.


- chapter 1

Harry and Giney woke up to loud screams.

"the kids" they both yelled out and jumped out of bed and ran into their kids rooms. In there kids rooms stood two bald guys, one of them was voldemort and the other looked just as creepy as him but actually had a nose and was wearing a robot suit that covered all of his body but his head. Also there was a weird clown guy in there and a golden robot with one silver leg. The clown guy was putting their kids into a big sack that was being held by the robot.

"Put down our kids you child molastors!" Harry yelled out.

"why so serious" said the clown guy.

"my word! its good guys" shouted the robot .

The robot then dropped the sack full of kids and pulled out a red lightsabar.

"Avada kadabra" shouted harry, pointing his wand at the robot. The robot blocked the green magick with his lightsabar.

"UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" shouted the robot and suddenly lightening started shooting from his fingertips and at Harry Potter and Giney. They stepped back so that the lightening wasn't hitting them.

"Hold them back c3p0!" shouted voldemort. "lex luther, you grab the children"

"hahAHahahAHAHahahaAHAH what about me?" asked the clowny guy

"you just shut up" said voldemort

"No! stop!" Harry yelled. But there was nothing he could do. If he got any closer he would be hit by the lightening from the robort.

Lex grabbed the bag full of potter kids and they all jumped out the window and ran away, except for voldemort who was flying away on a broom.

"wait for me! wait for me!" yelled out c3p0 who was running slowly cuz he is a robit and a zombie so voldemort turned around and picked him up and flew away while lex luther used the jets on his robot suit to fly away. also Lex picked up the joker so he was flying away with him and joker was holding the sack of kids.

- chapter 2

"I can't believe they took them all!" cried out Giney sadlike

"But they didn't take me mommy!" said a voice that was coming from the closet.

"oh my baby! look harry its...whats your name again?" Giney said

"hold on let me go read the epilogue part of the last book" the girl said

a few minutes later.

"lily, mom its me lily.i can't believe they took albus and james! we'll get them back wont we mommey and daddy?"lily said

"ofcourse we will" said harry. "but first, we are going to have to get some help"

Suddenly a weird alien looking guy with a blue shirt and another guy appeared in the room.

"Here to finish the job and get my last child huh? well i wont let you!" shouted harry and he pointed his wand at the two men.

The alien looking one raised a weird weapon at harry.

"No spoock its okay, put your phasers away." the other person said. "We aren't here to kidnap your kid. We were just on our ship the entarprise. We got into our teleporter and were going to be beamed to the nearest planet and now we are here. Strange, this planet does not seem familar to me."

"Well, this is earth" Harry said. "My other children were just kidnapped by Voldemort and some other wired people"

"Hmm. This Voldemort name is not familar to me captain" said spoock

"Me either Spook. I think there is something very strange going on here" siad the captain

Spokc then did the vulvacan nerve pincher on every1 than raped them in theyr sleep

- chapter 3

"so why did we kidnap these kids again boss?" asked spiderman who is now evil and wears his cool black emo suit because its darkness expersess his inner feelings and and thinks topher grace is soo hot. and also he is a warewolf

"You weren't even there spiderdork!" shouted voldermort. "but anyway, i guess i will tell you one more time since you is so stupid and forget lots. We kidnapped the children of the boy who lived so we can use their advanced magik powers to power lex luther's machine."

"but if they have advanced powers because they are the kids of the boy who lived why didnt we just kidnap the boy who lived, cuz wouldnt he have even mroe powers then them? and also what does luther's machine do?" asked spiderman

SMACK! "shut up insulin fool!" shouted moldymort as he backhand slaped spiderman. "enough of your silly qustions"

All of a sudeen the incredible hulk smashed through the wall of the building the bad guys were in but he is red now instead of green and has stylish black hairs.

"HULK SMASH!" roared the hulk as loud as he could.

"deadpool, cartman, get him!" shouted vokldemort

"screw you guys i'm going home" cartman said as he walked out the door

"I hate being in fanfics" said Deadpool as he ran toward the hulkster.

He raised his swords into the air but the hulk just brought his fist down and squished deadpool flat.

"ouchies" said deadpool

"Major Glory, Val Halen, kill him!" said voldemort

"tubular!" said Val halen

Val Halen strummed his guitar and the soundwaves went straight at teh Hulk. He covered his ears and clutched his head in pain but then smacked Val halen and he flew into the wall and dropped his guitar and it broke.

Major Glory flew forward and used his star spangled eye lasors of doom to cut the hulk's head off.

"hahaha" laughed voldemort evily. He walked forward and picked up the hulk's head and held it high as he drank the blood dripping out.

"but who sent him master?" asked chip douglas the cably guy

"I have a feeling we will soon find out..." replid voldemort

- chapter 4

The room is big and there is a big round table at the center of the room. Sitting around the table is aslan the lion, invader skoodge and his best friend zim, the white power ranger, squirtle, niko bellic ig-88, chewbaca's son lumpy, ted theodore logan the mayor of jefferton and pee-wee herman.

"It seems they were like totally able to kill the hulk dude" said Ted

"yes, the hulk knew going in that he probably wouldnot make it back out. But thanks to the cameras we had implanted into his eyesballs we now have tons of information about their base and other stuffs" Aslan said "ig-88, play the video"

"beep boop" said ig-88 as he put a vhs into a vcr and hit played. The video played and they all watched.

"Wait, stop it there." said Aslan. "Zoom in" The video zoomed in on two kids. They were harry potter's kidnapped kids.

"Those are harry potter's kids" Said aslan

"like how do you know that duder?" asked Ted

"me and harry smoked drugs and made out once when we were in elementary school. i would now those kids anywhere" said aslan

"squirtle squirtle" said squirtle

"haha yes, good times squirtle, good times." repled aslan. "So anyway...Maybe Harry knows something about all these strange villains getting together and what their plans are. Pee-wee i want you and Niko to go speak with Harry for me."

"" shouted pee-wee

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" asked aslan alarmed

"you said the secret word!" said Pee-wee

"Oh shut ups pee-wee." said aslan

"But i am too russian to go"

"but you arent russian niko"

"well i sound kind of russian"

"that you do..but even if you were russian how could you be to russian to go? what does that even mean"

"i don't know. i'll go if you just stop asking me questons geeze."

So Pee-wee and Niko walked out the door and into the sunset, on a journey to find Harry Potter.

- chapter 5

Harry and everyone woke up and then felt they butts

"why does my hole feel so loose?" asked hairy

"yu must have felled on something " siad spock

"Oh ok" repied harri

"loOK OUT THE wIndoW! ITS PEEWEEHERMAN" yelled captain kirk

They all loked out teh winder and sho nuf ther was peeweeherman

"i know you are but what am i" said hermon

"stfu foo" said harry and then he pumpslapped him

"I have come from the legue of extroidanry justice frinds to aid you in ur quest to find your dead children"

"But they are not dead they are jst kidnaped" said giny

"and how do you kno they arent dead?" said pee

captain kirk kicked him in the nutbag for being such a douche

"are you the only one they sent?" asked steve

"well nicho bellik was wit me but he met someone named nevill shortbottom and they got married to a cyclops"

"lets go save our kids!" shouted ginny and they skipped off down the yellow bricke rd

- chapter 6

"SO what does Lex luthers machin do?" asked spiderman

"That be super big mystery that you will find out in chapter 63' said voldmrot

"this is be stupd and not evn funnee said diedpool

"what are you talkin about"" asked volddmort

Voldemort then takes on of harry's kidnapped kids nd pulls his eyesballs out wit a spoon

"hey lets go watch a movie" voldy said to the kid

"laugh out loud" said piderman

voldemort then grabed a can of gasolin and poured it in teh kidz eye

"fireio" siad voldamort and fire cam out of his wand and lit the gas in the kids eye sockets. the kids eye socks became flaming as if i had a flame eyes superpower but it wasnot a suprepowa

"AHHhhhhhhHhhHhhhh screamed the kid and he ran around with his arms in the air"

Lets make sex!11 shouted voldemort and hagrid shoved his umbrella up the flamingeyekids butt

- chapter 7

harry, ginny and pee-wee herman, spock and captain kirk are now seated in a bar onbraod the entprise

Harrys scar suddenly began to burn

"OWowoWOWOWowowo" cried harry in pain

"what is it draling?" asked ginsy

"its our childen. they are being rapped"

"wow that treally turns me on hard" said ginny

"nakedio" harry shouted and suddenly everyone in the bar was nekkid

'wait how Will this help us find ur kidnaped kidz?" asked captin kirk

"teh more ppl we have secks with the easier it be for us to sence where our kids are being raped" repled harry

"Well that doesmt make since but lets does it" said Kirks

Kirk and Spock jammed theyr penises inside of ginnys ears and beganed hummping furiously. she could feel her brain being squished from both sides and it rally turned her on.

Harry ripped out her tampon and threw it over his shoulder. he put his penis in her vagina to get it good and lubed up with blood then jamed it in her butt so hard that she began to cry tears of blod.

Upon seein this the rest of teh bar got so troned on and was alrady neikid so they begun to make sax too

Tinkerbell flewed up petre pans asshole and flew around and hopped around inside of there for awhile then flew out his mouth all covered in poo and bloods.

R2D2 rolled over and put some kind of metal toob insides of ginny and harry stuck his wiener inside of R2's exaust pipe

"oh yah that is sooooooooo warm and feels soooo good" harry shouted and he filled R2 with his hot jizz.

Spock beganed to make love with Tinkerbell and his penis was so huge that she died. He continued to frak her dead body and Kirk even joined in.

Pee-wee Herman just stood there and jacked off on every1's faces

One of the three stooges walked by and slipped on Ginnys tampon and said wooo wooo wooo then walked away.

Treebeard stuck his wang so far into ginnys mouth that it came out of her vag.

Harry had his penis in his last unkidnapped kid's butt and william Shakespear had his dong in her vag when suddenly Harry's scar began to burn harder than ever before.

"YES ITS WORKING!11 I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE" harry shouted then sudnly he aprated with a loud pop.

- chapter 8

Harry did not like what he saw. he was in a dimly lit room and in the middle of the room was his kidz bein rapped by hagrid and fang.

"HAGRID! WE WERE FRIENDS!" SHouted harry

"Your a wizard harry" said Hagrid

"AVADA KEDAVRA" harry yelled as he pointed his wand at hagrid.

A green light shot out and hit hagrid right in the dick. He fell down ontop of fanged and sqaushed him and they was both deads. Harry ran toward his children but suddenly Voldetron appraed.

"I knew it would Work.. I had haigrid rape yo kids so that yous could find them, and then i could just kill you so i could quit worrying aboot you comin to gat your kids back and ruinin my plan to user them as a power sorce for lex lothers machine" said Voldemort

"You sick bastard. Not only did you raped my kidz but u coldnt even imagne the sick secks i had to hav so that i culd find them. okay so i enjoyed it but still...you will die for this!11111111" harry said back to him

Dey both shouted abra kadavra and lights shot out of they wands and the beams met in the middle of the room like always happens in tha movies. Suddenly like 50 bad guys like deadpool and spiderman walked out of the shadows and said

"does you want us to just ice this fool master?"

"no, i must be the one to kill harry potter" replied voldemort

Harry realized that even if he did kill voldemort that these tonz of otha bad guyz wuld kill him so he apprated out of there and back to da entarprise to get reinfocments.

-chapter 9

"lets go, lets go!" shouted Harry "I found them!11111111 everyONE jOIn hands"

So every1 started to grab hands and penises and dey all apparated back to where da kidz was, but tha room is empty. Harry got down on his hands and nees and beat da flor so hard with his fist that it broked.

"NOOOoooooooooooOOOOoOoOo" shouted harry.

Meanwhile, at voldarmorts secrat hideout...

"But masta why dont we goes back? surley he be has returned by now" said Snarf

"he will have came back with more and there is no reasons to get into a fullscaled battle at the moment. No, we shalls wait until Lex's machine is finish" said voldy

'but master whut if theys find us before then?" asked snarf

"oh they wont... i've got a little distraction for them..."

Suddenly the cavity creeps came intos the room being led by the Hulk. Except it wasnot the hulk, it was the hulks body, but with Ron weasles head.

"Wesley, I want you to take your boys here, and I wantz yo to kill your formar friend, Harry Pootter" said Moldyvort

"as you wish" said ron and stuff

So ron and the cavity creeps yelled out we make holes in teeth then flew through da ceiling, on they way to find harry potter.

-chapter 10

Harry and Giiney are sitting at a table. Candles are light and dey are eating expensive pasta.

"why we doin this yo? our kids be kidnapped, we need to be out dere savving dem" Ginry said

"A dude neds to get laid every now and then, our kids can wiat" Harry said bak

They talked for awhile and afterwords Harriet suggested they go into the badroom.

"DO you have a condom?" Ginny asked "We dontt want anymore kids you know, they culd get kidnaped"

"How right you are darling, however I am not in poseshon of a condom at the moment. Whatever shall we do?" Harry said and then asked

"Welp, no secks then I guess" giny said

Harry jumped up and stabbed ginny right in the belly with his dull wooden wond. He jamed his hand up in there and ripped out a piece of intestines.

"This wilt work just nicly" harry says

He puts on the intestine piece on his wiener and sticks it up inside Ginnsys butt

"OH YEAH OH YEAH"

30 seconds later he is done.

"Well, Im gonna go get cleened up" Harry says. Ginny doesn't reply because she is dead

At that very moment Ron Wesley breaks through the wall (if you dunt remember he got hulk body)

"I AM HERE TO KILL YOU HARRI POOTER! wait, wtf did you do to my sister?" Ronald be saying

"It okay Ron, I am fine" Says ginny and she gives him a thumbsup. Ron smiles then punchees harry so hard he flys threw the wall into the next room. In da next room Pee Herman is whacking off.

"uh oh monster!" Pee wee shouts. And then an epic battle begins

**to be continued**

_**leeve me a review or somthin if u like it plz and ill be wrkin on the rest**_


End file.
